Miyagi Okawa
Miyagi Okawa (ミヤギ・オカワ, Miyagi Okawa) is an extremely powerful Oni, son of the fallen goddess Izanami no Mikoto and the fallen archangel Lucifer. Unlike other demons, Miyagi is kind and dislike fights. Despite being the Prince of the Underworld (黄泉の王子, Yomi no Ōji) and the Lord of the Demon World (魔界の卿, Makai no Kyō), Miyagi fled the underworld and became a wanderer in the ningenkai. Sometimes, he calls himself a Demon High Priest (鬼の大祭司, Oni no Dai Saishi). History Personality Physical Description Powers and Abilities As the Prince of the Demons and strongest demon, Miyagi is overwhelmingly powerful, being able to keep up with the most powerful Daiyōkai. *'Flight: '''Miyagi is able to flight at the same speed he can run using his energy. While flying, a shadow cloud involves Miyagi's body. *'Immunity:' Miyagi is immune to diseases, gases and toxins that affect humans, weaker demons and yōkai. His greatest resistance seems to be toward holy and divine powers; he is able to simply enter Mt. Hakurei's purification barrier without even being weakened. He can stay usually in the middle of a miasma cloud without being poisoned, and has negated several attempts to absorbs him. In another instances, Miyagi catches three of Kikyō's purification attacks barehanded to no ill-effect and easily destroyed several Soul Collectors. His pure demon's blood negates poison and toxins effects before it can affect Miyagi's body; only extremely strong opponents - around Daiyōkai's power levels - can even stracth him. **'Super durability: He is able to take several powerful attacks without being even injured. The energy cloak that involves his body is strong enough to take two Wind Scars before being breaked. When injured, he showed very little discomfort. *'Super strength: '''Being an Oni, Miyagi is extremely strong. He can easily destroy solid steel with simple punches and kicks, uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates. He is strong enough to easily lift up 14 ton using a little arm and without effort. His physical strength is enough to easily knock down powerful yōkai in a single attack. *'Super speed: Miyagi's speed has been shown to easily exceed the speed of a horse and even the speed of Entei, the yōkai horse that served as Hakudōshi's steed. He is able to keep up with Sesshōmaru's maximum speed easily, both the land and in the air. He can easily kill an entire samurai army before they can react and was able to evade extremely fast close range attacks without making effort. Miyagi's full speed was never shown, but even without it, he was easily able to knock down an unprepared Daiyōkai. *'Extrasensory Perception: '''Despite having extremely heightened senses, Miyagi rarely uses it. With him high energy mastering, Miyagi is able to sense anyone in a five miles radius of their body. Even ghosts and spiritual entities are detected inside this area, making nearly impossible to make a surprise attack on him. *'Ageless (Immortality): Miyagi is eternally young and only ages if himself want to age. He can also shapeshift in a young boy, an adolescent or even an old man. *'Regeneration: '''Miyagi's regeneration is extremely high, able to instantly regenerate from minor damages and regenerate even severed members in a few days, without any scars or marks lefted. When in a combat, this regeneration and his immense durability makes extremely hard to defeat him. *'Demon Form: 'Miyagi's demon form; when take over this form, he becomes stronger and faster than the human form, but after the demon form is over, Miyagi will be unable to use his demon powers during a week. In this form, Miyagi can literally destroy steel as it were paper *'Kagefutsume (影歩爪, Shadow Step Claws): Miyagi can dissolve and move his body in shadows, becoming extremely fast. He can loosely manipulate the shadows, molding him in several attacks and even transport through it, nearly instantly moving several miles. When the attacks hits a shadow, the object or people who own it will be injured, negating any supernatural resistance. *'Fire of the Hell' (黄泉の火災, Yomi no Kasai): Miyagi can create extremely powerful black flames, that can easily burn through solid steel. This fire supposedly can burn anything, even water and other flames. Miyagi is able to manipulate this fire, but his soul weakens as Miyagi uses the hell fire; in Demon Form, this weakness is annulled. Trivia References ... Category:Males